I Want to Do Bad Things With You
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: CB. "He ordered a scotch. Just one because that was the number of hearts that were currently throbbing their broken pieces residing his chest since it shattered." Blair's slip of the tongue causes Chuck's lechery once again.


**A/N**: So once again randomness inspiring randomness. I was just writing and then I thought of the theme song to True Blood (awesome show by the way) and it really applied. There's also a really good youtube video to it but I can't remember what it is. Anyway, I hope this isn't too weird. It's just Blair being in denial and Chuck being a creep. Just the usual.

**Summary**: He ordered a scotch. Just one because that was the number of hearts that were currently throbbing their broken pieces residing his chest since it shattered.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me. All characters and sich belong to Gossip Girl. Lyrics belongs to Jase Everett.

* * *

_When you came in the air went out.  
And all those shadows there filled up with doubt.  
I don't know who you think you are,  
But before the night is through,  
I wanna do bad things with you.  
I wanna do real bad things with you._

_-I Want to Do Bad Things With You_

_--Jace Everett_

Blair lay on her side with her back to him, clutching the thin sheet to her chest. He was still next to her. She knew that he was stilll awake. She could hear his heavy breathing as he lay on his back. Blair tried to regulate her breathing. Once he was asleep, she could slip out. After all, she did have class tomorrow.

"So," he finally said. Obviously they were going to have to talk about this. He obviously heard it and she was quite aware of what just happened. "Who's Chuck?"

Damn.

Blair rolled onto her back and looked into her boyfriend's deep green eyes.

"No one."

"Well he's obviously someone," he replied. Blair sat up with the sheet still wrapped around her. She was uncomfortable.

"He's no one that matters." He was eying her like he didn't believe her. Blair didn't blame him. She wouldn't believe her either. Her eyes didn't match her mouth. But then again, only one person could ever tell.

"We have to talk about this, Blair," he sighed, still looking at her curiously. He didn't even look mad. If he had said someone else's name in the middle of sex, she at least would be... Okay, maybe she wouldn't care. But if she wasn't still madly in love with someone else, maybe she would care.

"You said his name... in the middle of it. Who is he?"

"A friend."

That was all she could admit to. That was the truth... sort of. They still saw each other. At society parties when they had to. As far as the public was concerned, there was no love lost between her and Chuck Bass. Then again, the public was idiotic. She was sure that Chuck didn't give a damn about her so it really was pointless. As far as her boyfriend was concerned, Chuck was just a ghost.

"Look," Blair said. "I really am sorry. I just... slipped."

"Why?"

"It was a slip of the tongue," she said evasively. "It won't happen again."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"What?" she asked.

"This... Chuck person. Have you ever slept with him? Because it would make sense."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"We have to," he replied. "If we're going to get past this to have a healthy relationship, we have to talk about this."

"Fine..." Blair replied. But that didn't mean she had to tell the truth. "Yes, I slept with him."

"Who is he?"

"He's no one," she said convincingly. "Like I told you. He doesn't matter. Never has, never will." Lie lie, lie lie.

"He was your boyfriend."

That wasn't a question.

"No," Blair laughed. "Of course not."

"You don't usually trade name and addresses during one nights stands."

"I wasn't lying when I said he was a friend. He is... sort of. It was one time. It was a mistake."

"It seems like it would have been more than one time if you're thinking about him when you're with me."

"I wasn't thinking of him," Blair said. "Listen... its not like that. He just got me really, spectacularly drunk one night. And I sort of lost my virginity to him. That's it."

"Sort of?" he asked dubiously. "You either did or you didn't."

"I did," she relented. "But it was one time. But it was my first time. And being with you... is so new and exciting that it feels like my first time. That's why I thought of him. That's it."

"Oh," he replied. He smiled. "That's it?"  
"That's it," she replied, letting him kiss her sweetly.

Good thing he wasn't the smartest person on the planet. Chuck would never have fallen for that.

* * *

Chuck Bass had screwed up many things in his 20 years. The first, foremost, and biggest of which was one Blair Waldorf. One Blair Waldorf he was seeing for the first event of the season. One Blair Waldorf who was striding into this party with that sexiness and confidence that made him want to smash the glass of scotch he was holding against the wall, scream in her face, laugh, and kiss her all at the same time. Not to mention to lose himself so completely in her that it left a mark, but that was a given. He was so enthralled with seeing her for the first time that he didn't even see her flavor of the year hanging off her arm. That was mistake number one.

He ordered another scotch immediately. He couldn't be at this party without something in his system. He couldn't trust himself. He was prone to angry, jealous rages and it would get even worse since they weren't together. At least physically. Truthfully, Chuck could never get her taste from the back of his mouth. He wasn't about to try now.

It was, however, a double-edged sword. If he drank too much, he was more prone to assault her or shamelessly come on to her. And he wasn't too sure that was the way to go. So he ordered a scotch. Just one because that was the number of hearts that were currently throbbing their broken pieces residing his chest since they shattered.

"How do you drink that?"

Chuck cast his eyes over at the stranger's voice.

"Knock it back and swallow," Chuck answered roughly. He narrowed his eyes. He had never seen this person before. Obviously from his apparel he wasn't one of them. Now he was intrigued.

"That's not what I meant," he laughed. "I could never really get into scotch."

"Its an acquired taste."

"Probably."

"We haven't met," Chuck said. "I don't recognize you from around here."

"Oh, no," he shook his head. "I just go to school at NYU--"

That was when Chuck's insides clenched. And he knew it was coming.

"--I'm just a guest of someone from here. You probably know her. Blair Waldorf? I'm her boyfriend."

And there it was. The thing he was dreading. But his mask was uncrackable and he just put on that society smirk.

"Chuck Bass," he said, extending his hand.

"Chuck?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes," Chuck said. "I'm CEO of Bass--"

"No," he shook his head. "That's not what I meant. You're... a friend of Blair's..."

Chuck's mouth slowly curled up in satisfaction.

"She's spoken of me?" he asked smugly.

"Yes," he replied. "Well... sort of."

"Do tell," Chuck smirked in interest.

* * *

Blair knew that he was behind her in the deserted hall immediately. She cursed herself from leaving the safety of the public. He always found her when she least wanted it, least expected it. But she oh so wanted it. She wanted him and no one else could satiate her thirst.

"You've been a bad girl," Chuck said gutturally into her ear. She could help but lean her head to the side slightly so her neck was exposed. She felt his hot breath on it. Her breath quickened. She couldn't think of a response.

"Do you disagree?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she finally breathed out. He smirked in satisfaction. He had her right where he wanted her.

"You will," he assured her. His hands went possessively to her hips.

"I have a boyfriend," she told him, still not facing him.

"Yes. Well... For now," he murmured seductively. "I met the perfect white knight from Maine. He was quite... eager to share your private life."

"What?"

She knew it was coming. Damn. She knew he was too trusting. And Chuck Bass could get you to admit anything.

"He told me all about how you cry out my name when he's on top of you," he said in that bedroom voice of his, his teeth grazing her ear. She spun around in anger.

"How dare--"

In one swift motion, he took her slim wrists in his hands and pinned them above her head against the wall.

"How dare I?" he asked skeptically. "How dare you? Pretending that its me when its actually your beloved play thing. That's not very nice of you."

She squirmed to get out of his reach but he was too strong. He was always too strong for her. She could never resist.

"Waldorf," he groaned intimately. "I want to do bad things with you."

Blair froze. Those really were the magic words. She didn't know what it was about him that made her turn from society princess to sex kitten, but he just brought something bad out in her. He was a bad influence. And she always welcomed it.

"You're a little liar," Chuck was still speaking. "Telling him how you only let me claim you once. I'm surprised he even believed it. He doesn't know you scratched your nails down my back so many times that the marks are still there. But don't worry. I set him straight."

"You what?" she snapped, breaking from his grasp in a fit of rage.

"You really didn't think that I would let some fictitious Lothario take credit for all your experiences that I gave you, did you?"

"Lest you forget, Bass," Blair snapped, "that none of this is my fault."

"Oh?" he questioned. "How so?"

"Don't go blaming me for going after someone else. You broke _my_ heart last time, remember? So don't even pull that Chuck-Bass-scorned act on me."

"And don't for one second pretend that you're the only one who got hurt last time," he snapped. "It takes two, Waldorf, and we both know it was only a matter of time before we found each other again. We're inevitable."

"You keep seeing that, yet that doesn't stop us from breaking apart."

"And it didn't stop you from crying out my name multiple times in such intimate moments with your so-called boyfriend."

"Right," Blair seethed. "And you're just running around with your whores without a care in the world."

"You don't think that every time I'm with one of those inferiors, that I don't pretend its you?" he asked incredulously.

"They're just words, Bass," Blair said. "You think I can just fall back with you because of some pretty sentences?"

"Well pretty sentences were what sent your pretty boy away," he told her.

"What?" she asked carefully.

"He knew as much as you did, maybe more, that he was just passing the time. He was filling the void before I came back into play. And trust me, he knew that you were mine as soon as I told him."

"You had no right to do that," she snapped. "I don't belong to anyone."

"Considering I was the first one to touch the untouchable, I think I have more ownership than some frat guy."

"Ugh," she yelled in frustration. "You are the most disgusting, heinous, despicable, narcissistic, egocentric..."

She couldn't even finish with the way he was looking at her.

"Please," he motioned. "Do go on. Or were you done with the compliments?"

"You really sent him away?" she asked.

"Of course I did," Chuck replied obviously. "You really think I'm going to let some dorm-buddy walk around thinking that you belong to him when you were always mine?"

She paused. "I hate how your barbaric tendencies make me want you more."

"And your bitchiness continues to turn me on," he replied offhandedly. "I thought we were past this."

"Pig."

"Bitch."

"I don't know who you think you are..." Blair started.

"I'm Chuck Bass," he sighed. "Blair. I'm going to do bad things with you."

It wasn't a question.


End file.
